


Red Is For Love

by Keshire



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire
Summary: Roses always suited her the best. Red is her color, and red is the color of love.
Relationships: Eva Roux/Jack Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	Red Is For Love

Her dainty hands traced the soft petal of the rose, admiring its deep color. If she had to choose, red would be her favorite color. She loves to adorn herself in red, such as her signature dress which wasn't planned to be as torn as is. The roses in her hands were cut fresh from her garden, to be able to grow such vibrant beauties in times like these was wonderful.

Eva's head remains down as if still focusing on her floral to peek through her lashes at the young gentleman in front of her. Jack lounges around on the terrace with her, silently admiring the faded orange sky above, or so she thought until he glances at her, staring at her hands that trim the stems of her roses. It only takes a minute for him to realize he had been caught the moment he started staring, and his eyes widen slightly in reaction.

"See anything interesting?" She smiles innocently, still fiddling with the thornless stem.

"Personally, you're the only interesting thing out here, so, yes," Jack crosses his arms and leans back into the chair, the wood not being the most comfortable seat so he shuffles in his spot. It has become his past time to sit around with Eva while she tended to her garden. Watching her face soften as she smells and strokes the petals, her eyes lighting up when a new seed has sprouted, and her smile when everyone thanked her for the pleasant decor of flowers sitting in a vase on the piano was like seeing angels descend from Heaven.

"Do you plan to stare at me the whole time?" Eva teases. The playful side of her has become endearing to him.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Eva tilts the rose towards her nose and takes a small inhale. Her darling smile nearly hidden by the flourished petals. "But it would be weird to be stared at this whole time."

Eva meant it jokingly, but Jack glosses over the fact that it might've been fib and focused on the thought that his staring could make her uncomfortable. He blinks and retreats his gaze from her, settling back onto the crumbled buildings in the distance.

Eva laughs softly and stands up. "I was kidding," she says as she walks over to Jack. Her heels clicked against the broken marble flooring. She stops right behind him, Jack unable to see her.

Jack, with his heightened senses, hears the soft shuffle of something in her hand. She closes in. Jack can feel her warm breath on his cheek, eager for her, he turns his head slightly and leans into her lips that gently press against his cheek, almost close to his lips. He expected the kiss, but not the stem sliding behind his ear. He froze for a moment.

"Did you-"

"-Put a rose behind your ear?" Eva nuzzles her chin on Jack's shoulder. She's so close, close enough to just whisper to him. So she did. "I did. You do it to me all the time."

"That's because they suit you..." Jack mutters loud enough for Eva to hear (considering she's so close). Jack had nothing against men mixing with flowers, but it's quite embarrassing for him, The Hunter, to be decorated with a rose in his hair, but if Eva says it looks nice then he has no room for complaints.


End file.
